A Night's Ride
by PeaShootingHealer
Summary: A fun summer story of two people falling in love after a tragedy and a long cab drive. WidowxTracer. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1: Night's Crossing

**Author's (Alec) Notes:** Thank you everyone who is coming over from our last fanfic and welcome to everyone who is new. This story will be short, 5-7 short chapters. It will officially start and end from August 15 - September 3rd. These are the same dates as our road trip and so our exact posting dates are up in the air. This first chapter is not part of the road trip so we decided to give it as an intro and a test to see how we do with shorter chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Overwatch.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Night's Crossing**

As night begins two prominent members of a large company, Amélie and Gérard Lacroix had been invited to a party being thrown in celebration of their business' move from New York to Los Angeles.

In their bedroom at the couple's mansion, the two took their time getting ready, preparing for a long night of celebration and successful bouts of networking, all the while presenting the most put together and glamorous appearance that two foreigners could conjure in the heart of LA.

Amélie had zipped up her dress a time ago, allowing the long, black, silky material to cling at her waist and thighs before going lax just above her knees, allowing the fabric to pool just about her feet. Following the dips and curves from her hips to her chest, the dress ended flat across in a folded neckline, exposing the prominent features of her collarbones. Hanging just slightly off the top of her attire sat thin strips of fabric that hung loosely off her shoulders. With her dark hair done in an updo and the last of her makeup had been applied to the striking features of her face, the woman now occupied herself with focusing on her husband's attire.

Per typical, Gérard had spent only a fraction of this time tending to his own looks, favoring the detailing of his gelled back hair and the slight trimming and adjusting of his well groomed pencil mustache. His tuxedo was nothing simple, yet in the same breath, nothing complicated or distinct, it fit him well.

With long, painted nails, Amélie grasped for the material of the silk black bowtie, adjusting it slightly as she pulled the fabric into place. "Do you think that this is a good idea?" She asked, words draped in the accent of her voice.

"A little too late to change our minds now, don't you think, ma chérie?" He asked, a smirk playing about his features. The worried look caused for a matter of concern as Gérard wrapped his arms around the indent of her waist, pulling her a bit closer as his fingertips wrapped around the silky material. "As long as I have you, I know we can get through anything."

Amélie returned his smile, leaning up a bit to connect their lips in a kiss that lasted a matter of moments. "You can be so cheesy sometimes. You know that?" She asked.

The corners of Gérard's lips only turned up more, creating a slight crinkle around the corners of his eyes. "Only sometimes?"

Before Amélie could conjure a response, their personal assistant entered the room, making her first appearance of the night. "The limo has arrived."

He gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the other woman. "Thank you, Danielle. I don't know what we would do without you." The tone of his voice reeked of a disinterested sarcasm as he paid little attention, the brunette politely departing a matter of moments afterward.

Amélie arched her eyebrow as her eyes drifted from the woman to her husband. "You really should be nicer to her."

"What are you talking about? I'm always so kind to her." He said simply before the couple departed down the stairs, swiftly getting into the limo before making their way to the awaiting venue.

* * *

As the hours of the night grew and the haze of the darkened sky poked between the yellow and white lights of the outside buildings, Amélie couldn't help but continue that uneasy feeling she had experienced early on. The initial introductions of arrival came and went as Gérard had been greeted by various company from other nearby businesses. He had slipped away into the night a bit ago, leaving the dark haired woman amongst people of scattered knowledge. With the material of her wineglass having turned warm over time as the dark red liquid was slowly drained, she couldn't help but feel left out of place. With conversations subtly avoided, favoring small talk and upfront avoidance with small but well placed excuses, Amélie favored sips and staring out the across window, waiting for Gérard to come back to her. Soon her tolerance had left her, leaving the woman to place her drink down on a side table with a slight clink before slipping into the crowd.

Narrowed eyes scanned over faces as she looked amongst the smattering of people, recognition failing her. She freely walked through the venue as she searched, only stopping occasionally as she came unto familiar faces of what could be best described as business acquaintances. Upon questioning of Gérard's location, each man gave a slight shrug or denial of viewing, leaving Amélie without any knowledge of his existence for at least an hour. Where had that man gone?

With the main room coming to an end, she continued on, following one of the double doors into an adjoining corridor, it's lighting proving to be far less to couple its lack of party goers and miss of general foot traffic. The hall stretched for just a little ways, its walls peppered with a couple of windows and a few doors left ajar, giving light to the darkened rooms inside. Amélie paid no attention to these as she continued down, her sights locked on to the single door at the end of the hallway; the only closed one.

Her fingers wrapped around the curved handle, pulling it down as the door swung open into the inky darkness of the room. Warm yellow illumination filled the open space in a column, cutting through the space and giving light to the sight of a figure's back and mixed limbs.

The dark blue material of the woman's dress had been pulled down and loosened, leaving it bunched up around her hips due to an unzipped zipper, exposing the pale skin of her now exposed back. Long brown hair had been swept to the side as the locks cascaded over her right shoulder, the blush pink of her shoulders standing out in the light. Amélie recognized her assistant, Danielle, in an instant. It took a few moments for the couple inside to realize the door had opened, leaving a matter of seconds as realization washed over them, sending both members into a hurry as exposed skin was covered and heads were turned to face the interruption.

Their faces were turned in a hurry, cheeks red and anxieties set arise. The assistant was the first to catch light of the intruder, looking over her shoulder as her fingers flew to grab fistfulls of her dress, pulling it back up to her previously exposed chest. Her eyes behind wired glasses were wide with the expected shock and immediate terror that came with being caught. The pink of her applied lip color was smeared and partially removed, giving sight to a pair of kiss stained lips.

Her partner took just moments longer to realize, his head rising up from its previous place about the woman's collarbone. His styled, inky locks were pushed back out of his face, giving a mostly kept appearance save for a few strands that slipped out of their prison. The adjoining color from his partner's lipstick was peppered about his face, streaking across his neck and lightly staining his lips. Amélie's heart nearly stopped in its chest as her eyes raked across the details of his face, the ever familiar sight of that well groomed pencil mustache being the cause.

His lips parted as if to explain himself, but this action was not taken in favor. Amélie turned on her heel never looking back. Each step became longer as the strides became rushed, heels hitting the floor hard as the initial walk soon turned into a sprint. With her mind clouded and fuzzy with the mixture of emotions that tried to surface, the idea of just escaping as fast as possible became the most accessible mean of action as she rushed through the halls and down the couple flights of stairs that had lead her to the main venue. With open palms shoving open the double glass doors, a rush of cold night air hit her, causing the light hair on her arms to raise.

Amélie shivered as she took a step down off of the curb and slightly into the street, sticking a hand out towards the rush of oncoming traffic, signaling for the first taxi to see her. She could not stand being there for one more second.

In a matter of moments, a cab from just a lane over swerved slightly, pulling up to the sidewalk just in front of her. Sporting the familiar orange-yellow finish from the bottom of the vehicle's windows to the roof, from the tire well up, a sapphire blue decorated the car's main body, the two colors split by a strip of white and yellow checkers. Shaky, spindly fingers reached for the handle, pulling it open as she slid into the material of the cheap faux leather seats, taking little time to shut the door behind her. She was still shaking slightly, both from the cold and the rush of emotions that had yet to bubble over.

The driver gave a partial look over her shoulder, her brown eyes connecting with Amélie's as she was getting acquainted in the slightly cramped space. A small smile pulled at her pink lips as she slid open the window of the plexiglass divider between them. "Where can I take you, love?" She asked, words heavily accented in a tone distinctly of English origin.

At this point, Amélie did not know. She had not gotten this far in the clouded and confused mess that was her current mental state. With emotions high and thoughts in no way organized, she managed to choke out a location. "New York."

Lena couldn't help but smile a little, clearly taken aback by the location. "Alright then." She said, her tone more questioning than anything else. "Which airport are you needing?"

"No, just drive." She needed to get away from it all. Leave this city and move back to the familiar. "Take me to New York."

Hearing this just caused an air of annoyance in the driver. She made a quick glance at the dashboard's clock before turning around to face the woman. "I get off in an hour. Look, I get that you're upset. I get that. I just-" Her words were cut off as the haziness of the other's eyes caught her off guard, the reflections of the city lights illuminating the developing tears that threatened to spill.

"I'll pay you, just please." Amélie began, words quieter this time as her voice choked, struggling to work through the heavy emotion of it all that still played in her head. "Take me to New York."

Lena just nodded in agreement, allowing the other woman to have her way. _I'll just drive a bit in that direction. She can't be serious after all,_ she tried to reason with herself in her head. _She'll have me take her to an airport or back here within an hour. I'm sure of it._

With a few presses of her finger pad to the screen of her phone, New York was soon a programmed route on her phone as the device was placed into its holder on the dashboard. Travel time: 40 hours.

 _Dear God, I hope she does._

* * *

Author's (Kate) Notes: I can't believe we're writing this story. It started as a joke and Alec was all like 'yea sure let's do it'. Incredible.

Alec again. We will be posting pictures of our roadtrip and complaining about the drive on twitter PSH_Stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight Cab

**Author's (Kate) Notes:** This ride is definitely taking a toll on me. Having incredible motion sickness and having to type in the back seat is absolute hell, even while wearing a preventative patch. Here is hoping that it is all worth it in the end.

To see pictures from our trip, make sure to check out PSH-Stories on Twitter.

Thank you to all of our readers, both new and old. We love you all. 3

 **Disclaimer:** I Don't Own (IDO) Overwatch (OW). IDO OW... IDOOW...IDOW...WIDOW (Its 4 am)

 **Chapter 2:** Goodnight Cab

* * *

A couple of hours out as the taxi continued down the freeway, the night sky only seemed to get darker and darker with each passing moment. Taking away from the city gave a whole new environment to the passenger that she had never known before. Alongside the road, scenery passed by with the scarce illumination from vehicles going the other direction. Save for the smattering of shrubbery close to the roadside, the expanse of the valley floor stretched as far as the eye can see; the land stretching upwards to form dark and looming foothills before stretching up and forming barren mountains.

Having left the heavily glowing city a time ago, the pollution from countless buildings had disappeared, leaving the inky blackness of the night sky stretched above them. Resting her head on the back of her hand, Amélie leaned towards the nearby window. Never before had she seen so many stars, each one possessing the ability to shine clearly and brightly now that the brown haze of Los Angeles was behind them. Not unlike a city itself, the night sky was bursting to the brim with this variation of illumination as bright stars littered themselves around, giving light as the smaller formed large streaks across the sky, giving a personal view to their spot in the universe.

Amélie's eyes began to drift downward from their fixed position on the sky, part of her making note of the sky's lack of a moon. As they settled back down, her gaze caught sight of a train traveling alongside them, only partially light by the taxi's high beams. Stretching impossibly either way, the boxcars were stacked two layers tall as the rusted supports of the cars dragged the cargo along. Graffiti decorated the wagons like a gradient, starting heavily on the bottom where teenagers with little to prove would tag, eventually scattering as the cars reached higher. Her sights remained on this stretch for a while.

With their speed competing with the train, they eventually drove past the rocky face of a growing mountain, allowing the cab to disappear behind it, leaving Amélie once again without any form of comfort or company. No part suggesting that escape was an appropriate response.

With the mountains becoming further spaced as the valley floor expanded all around them, the stretch of desert engulfed everything that had been known up until that point. With the mountains giving way to shorter, smaller hillsides, the nothingness of the desert's floor produced equally as barren hills. Decorated only with tiny shrubs, dead grass, and the occasional tree, it was hard to believe that anything lived there save for ants and possibly a few lizards somewhere deep in the ground. To a point, the term wasteland was a little too kind.

The plexiglass divider remained open, allowing a bit of airflow between the two. Occasionally, whistling could be heard from the front seat, providing a bit of song to cut through the silence since the radio turned to static and fizz. The driver had been quiet on the trip so far after finally agreeing to let the passenger get her way. With a quick scan of her dark eyes, Amélie looked over the windshield, catching sight of Lena's licenses displayed on the dashboard, posting her personal information for any suspicious passenger to take note of.

Eventually, the wastelands were left behind them as the highway continued to stretch out further, producing more nothingness; flat, empty, plains. Never before had Amélie thought of America to be so large and barren. Having lived in cities her entire life, the silence and blackness of the atmosphere seemed so foreign.

In the distance, all that could be seen was a small town, if it could even by called that. The passing signs advertised the best a person could get as far out into the desert. A small water tower, and a gas station priced at $3.85.

After some time, the accented voice of the driver called out through the hole in their barrier. "Forgot to ask, but I didn't get your name. Mine is Lena Oxton."

"Amélie Lacroix," the dark haired woman responded, her voice still quiet as she mainly kept to herself.

As they continued on, light could be seen from the tops of surrounding hills, both from possible houses and towers as they snaked through the slightly elevating land. Semi Truck after semi truck was passed as they continued along, each one carrying non disclosed items tucked firmly away behind the metal walls of trailer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she began, her lips turning up a bit in a polite smile. "Just may I ask, why are you doing this?"

"It's a long story." Amélie simply said, avoiding any suggestion of the related conversation.

A slow breath could be heard let out from the front seat. "Well, we got another 38 hours."

The passenger simply turned her head towards the nearby window, watching the lack of scenery go by. "Just drive. I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

A sigh escaped Lena's lips as she kept her fingers wrapped firmly around the steering wheel. Having turned off the radio a while ago, she driver kept herself awake by humming and whistling to herself. The farther from Los Angeles they got, the flatter the road turned, the valley floor following in its footsteps. The lack of details and general monotony produced an air of boredom that she hadn't experienced in a while. Already, she could feel the lids of her eyes beginning to slip closed, resting them at a halfway point as she continued on, the grip on the wheel becoming a bit harsher. At least to her, Lena hoped, that if she wouldn't change her mind, that the other woman would at least attempt to help keep her awake with idle chat.

They passed sign after sign, each detailing how far they had gone as small towns came and went with a blink of the eye. It also, however, gave insight as to how long they unfortunately had left. Catching sight of a sign advertising the distance to Las Vegas brought the crippling reality of what she got herself in to.

To have only gone one state over made Lena defeated, in a sense. Seeing wasteland after barren, dry, and dusty hills and plains depicting no possibility of life only brought by boredom. There was nothing to look at, nothing to focus on other than the lanes ahead of her and the occasional glance to her fuel gauge.

An hour passed until Lena caught sight of the gas gauge having dropped too low for comfort. "Hope you don't mind, love," she began, signaling the cab as she navigated it into the next lane. "Just going to get some gas." The second a station came into view, the ramp was taken as the driver practically barreled down the street. Pulling up and getting the whole operation going took no time at all as she began stretch, soothing the cramped feeling caught in her feet up to the lower parts of her hips.

While she busied herself with refueling, she pulled out the phone from its dashboard holder. Sliding the lock screen open, she began to type out a message with the smooth pad of her thumb.

 ** _Me_ :** I'm out with a customer. Don't know when I'll be back.

 ** _BossTorb_ :** Fine, just come back when your done.

 ** _Me_ :** That might be a problem. We are going to New York, but I'm hoping see changes her mind. soon.

 ** _BossTorb_ :** She must be crazy. Just make sure she pays you well, and keep safe.

 ** _Me_ :** Will do boss.

As the gas began to trickle down to drops, Lena stashed her phone back into its holder before putting the nozzle back before sliding into the driver's seat. "How are you feeling, love?" She asked, her eyes catching sight of Amélie in the back.

The other woman seemed too lost in her own thoughts to respond, part of her believing that she wasn't even heard to begin with as her eyes remain firmly placed on the window, hands wrapped around her arms as she idly hugged herself.

With no other prompting save for the promise Lena made, she just turned the keys back into the ignition and continued on their way.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since they turned off last, leaving them almost alone in the plains. More and more, Lena's ability to drive became nonexistent as the time reached 3am. Still, she tried her best, keeping the cab speeding along despite the slight swerving sleep deprivation had left her. Soon, the signs around her changed their messaged, welcoming her to Las Vegas.

It took little time for the backseat passenger catch sight of the signs. "Pull into a hotel." She said, managing a soft and subtle voice despite the commanding nature of the order. "We will stay here tonight."

The air of relief hit her in a moment as the driver suddenly became more awake given that their stretch of travel was almost over. She parted down the main strip, searching for any place; anywhere the two could stay on such short notice. Having never been to the city, this feat proved to be difficult for the driver as she continued down, eyes catching the lights of the signs but still struggling to figure out which one her passenger was looking for.

This brought a clear annoyance to Amélie as she watched place after place be passed; the driver's indecisions getting to her. In a matter of moments, she reached out, making sure that the driver would see her as she pointed across the way. "Go there. I will get us a room."

In front of them, stood a curved hotel stretched high. Lights of purple and gold shined upon the building. A large fountain stood in front. All colors of light illuminated on the fountain as it dance around creating a water show.

The cab pulled through to the checkin area, passing through the narrow road leading up to it. Slowly, she came to a stop with the waving of a man in the hotel's uniform, soon coming up to the car once it had come to a stop and the window had been rolled down.

With an offer to park the cab for her, Lena simply agreed with little to no thought, proving to be too tired to do so. Before handing over the keys, the driver made her way over to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing a bag before throwing it over her shoulder.

Amélie simply walked into the lobby, still dressed as she had for the party. Around her eyes, makeup was lightly smeared as the tears that had caught in her eyes had been rubbed away. Having been held up in the back for so long, her dress proved to be wrinkled in some places and in a good need of a lint roller. Her updo had been released from its restraints, allowing loose locks to tumble down, hitting the middle of her back.

Her heels clicked against the floor as Amélie made her way through the lobby, stepping across the large expanse of creamy yellow tiles, dark criss-crosses of black thorns inlaid in a symmetrical fashion. She walked past the large sitting area, dismissing the couple of leather couches and armchairs, all of which were situated on a rug larger than any she had seen before. Immediately above the space harbored an equally as large lighting system, the bars of lights covered by large flowers ranging all across the color spectrum. This illuminated the entire lobby with a low light, bathing the lobby in a comfortable yellow glow.

Amélie approached the desk, taking little time to ask for a room, handing her credit card over before the clerk could confirm or deny vacancy. In a matter of minutes, her card was returned to her, along with a plastic room key reading 'VIP'. With a quick 'thank you,' she departed down the hallway, leading the driver into the nearby elevator.

One of the buttons was pressed before the heavy metal doors closed in front of them, leaving both women alone once again. Idle elevator music filled the silence as Lena stood a few steps away from the other woman. She had not expected Amélie to be so tall.

Due to her inability to judge time in her current mental state, it felt like the elevator had stopped or completely escaped time, leaving the two of them stuck in a never ending limbo. This, of course, was not true as they finally reached their floor, the elevator producing a 'ding' as the doors slid open once again, leading the duo down the somewhat narrow halls. Step after step down the black and yellow swirled carpet, they eventually found their room at suite 35057. Amélie produced the white and silver key card from her clutch, sliding it into the open slot. With the click of the lock and a turn of the handle, the heavy wooden door swung open.

Cream colored tiles decorated the walkway, as she followed Amélie down the short hall, passing two closed doors to their left. They entered the conjoined living and dining rooms placed in the middle of the suite. The dark haired woman set her clutch on the small table placed in the middle of the long, tan, u-shaped couch. Lena's eyes opened in almost amazement as she looked around the room, taking in the sights.

Apart from the sitting space, the suite gave way to a dark dining table with cushioned seats, an elegant, yet simple piece of decoration taking residence smack in the middle of it. Immediately behind it sat an armoire, dark oak in nature and decorated with twin lamps, a candelabra holding residence in between. Throughout the space, paintings hung across the wall, each exhibiting large and blocky bits of colors, each changing and swirling throughout the piece's composition.

Amélie spoke up after a few moments, pulling the driver back to reality. "Your room is down there." She said, gesturing down the small hallway to the right.

The driver couldn't help but stare once again, finally able to get a better look at her passenger. Her eyes caught on the dark haired woman's features, staring as her gaze drifted from the makeup about her hazel eyes, part of her taking note of how much she could have been crying due to the dark smudges around the lids, creating the only imperfection about her. This inspection continued as she examined the other woman's sharp cheekbones, eventually ending at her painted lips.

Eventually the driver caught herself peering for too long, shaking it off despite the air of awe that still hung around the other woman. Lena gestured to the bag looped around one of her shoulders. "I got an extra shirt if you would like to borrow it tonight."

Momentarily, Amélie's eyes drifted down, part of her wondering why the driver had extra clothing on her, but decided to brush it off instead. "I'm fine."

"Alright, I'm just going to bed then." Lena said with a small smile painted on her lips. "Good night." With no further words shared between the two, the driver simply parted through the door, leaving the passenger alone once again.

* * *

 **Author's (Alec) Notes:** This was weird to write. Two people just meeting each other gets weird and awkward, and all while being drove to the Grand Canyon and from that to Roswell… And finished driving to Kansas… at 3am, At least we get to rest.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night's Gamble

**Author's (Alec) Notes:** We are behind. Funeral, family, meeting friends, illness, and now we are on our way to Mount Rushmore. Thank you to everyone reading. Please read the notes at the end. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** Us? Overwatch? Nah.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Night's Gamble**

Lena parted her eyes the next morning, taking only moments to adjust her vision to the thick stream of golden sunlight parting through the curtains next to her. As she glanced around the room, the reality of the situation came to her once again. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was with; it all came to her in an instant just as the woman wanted to push it all away, wondering exactly what she had roped herself into.

As she pulled the covers off of her, Lena stretched, part of her wondering when the last time was that she had felt that well rested. Her toes touched the floor as step after step lead her past the bedroom door and into the connecting hallway. She poked her head around the corner, looking into the combined sitting and dining room. Much to her avail, the only sight that met her was a vastly empty suite.

Continuing on, the driver made her way down the opposite hallway, connecting the shared living space to the other woman's space. Pressing her ear to the heavy wood material of the door, Lena held herself there for a few moments, trying to pick up any sign of activity. When this test returned negative, she grasped for the metal knob, pulling it open. As she opened the door slowly, all that the brunette was met with took form of a disappointedly empty room, tousled sheets and all.

After quickly slipping on her clothes and gathering all of her belongings, she parted through the suite's door, taking little time to head down stairs as she began searching, attempting to scope out the other woman's location in such a large and foreign environment.

Lena found herself traveling down hall after hall in search for Amélie, starting from the base of the stairs and throughout the lobby, soon finding herself traveling down into the casino level.

Eventually she found the dark haired woman, hands leaning on the wood finish of the table in front of her. Since last night, she had somehow gotten a new pair of clothes; a form fitting blouse matched with a pair of dress pants. It took Lena a moment to realize who she was looking at, given the sudden change of appearance. The only giveaway was the insinuation of unkemptness that hung on her. Thick hair remain about her, partially brushed and hanging incorrectly as the strands cascaded down her back in an organized mess. With her sights fixed on the table, it was clear how tired she was. Given her face devoid almost entirely of makeup, save for her lipstick, the slight discoloration of sleepless nights and built up stress everpresent about her eyes.

Lena approached her just as the dark haired woman began rolling, sending the two red dice tumbling across the table top. Just as the dealer announced the good role, he pushed the stack of chips over in front of Amélie with his rattan stick.

The crowd's attention was shifted elsewhere just as it became someone else's turn.

The driver took a few steps closer to her passenger. "Heya love, you alright?" She asked, worry thick in her words.

Amélie's eyes did not part from the table, gaze firmly locked on the other players rather than meeting Lena's presence. "Of course." She said simply.

"You've changed your mind about New York?" Lena asked with an air of curiosity and bated breath, trying her hardest to show any alternate intent in questioning.

"No." She quickly cut off any further questioning by taking another sip of the drink in her hand, the rim of the glass peppered with the coloring of her lipstick.

Seeing this Lena grew concerned about her gambling and drinking "Then maybe we should get going, we have a long road ahead." Amélie said nothing. She reached for the dice; it was her turn again. Lena spoke up again "Maybe you should stop, you're upset, maybe now is not the time."

Amélie set the dice down on the green felt tabletop, her gaze turning into a glare as she fully acknowledged Lena, scaring the young taxi driver momentarily. The silence was cut after a few seconds. "Fine," she said, "I need to get out of here anyway." She turned from the table, taking a few steps away from her original position, partially stumbling along the way.

Taken aback by the other's change in heart, Lena spun around on her heels, following in the other woman's footsteps as she approached the door.

As her strides began reaching the door, Amélie stopped for a moment, eyes scanning a row of brochures placed neatly in hanging wood cubbyholes. Her fingers wrapped around the folded paper of the one closest to her. "I've never seen the Grand Canyon." She commented after reading the title and slipping it back into its spot. "Do you know the way?"

Lena gave a slight shrug, her phone's map being the only thing to come to mind. "Technically."

"Good," she commented simply, "take me there." Without another word, the dark haired woman parted through the sliding doors, soon stepping into the into the stone walkway. Pulled into the circular driveway was the ever present taxi, its back door being held open by a valet attendant. She slid into the backseat as the rest of the world disappeared from her yet again.

* * *

Once again, the road stretched indefinitely in front of them, sandy and rocky wastelands presenting themselves as time passed. Between the stretch of land and crisscross of rock formations turned mountains, more and more flora began developing. Starting with smatterings of short, green shrubs, and eventually ending in a makeshift forest of trees more reminiscent of succulents more than anything else. With Amélie slumped against the window asleep in the back, Lena was stuck in the front with her thoughts once again, the only thing keeping her company proved to be the soft tunes pouring from the radio.

As the cab made its way past small oases of towns, signs for the Grand Canyon began appearing, hinting to the overtired driver that this stretch of the journey was almost over.

Soon enough, she pulled into the ranger station blocking the flow of traffic into the park before payment was collected. With a slight sigh, Lena reached into her pants pocket, pulling out the necessary bills before being given a taped receipt in exchange.

Simple streets circled around the national park, leading guests to explore every end they hoped to even catch a glimpse of. Thick trees and brush coated the way, giving an air of environment that the taxi driver had not caught in a while. Save for the yellow, diamond-shaped signs depicting warnings for their guests about the native wildlife, painted metalic signs depicted and directed guests to several different areas. This, however, did not prove to be the most effective of ways as routes twisted and dropped off, only being picked up once again if a driver was too stubborn to attempt an alternate route.

Despite this large mismatch and messed up directions given by the plethora of posted signs, the duo eventually found themselves a spot in the cramped parking lot of the Grand Canyon Village only after over an hour of driving. Situating herself next to a small adobe house, Lena pulled into the compact spot, soon twisting the keys from the ignition as the engine died in its place.

A movement was seen from the back seat as the mass of long, black, tousled hair rose up, a hand running through its length as the locks were pushed away from the woman's face. Despite the half-lidding of her eyes and slight darkening around her eyes, Amélie had sobered up despite all odds.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Lena said, meeting her with a small, polite smile."We made it."

The taller woman let herself out, stepping onto the gravel beneath them as she took a few steps closer to the low stone wall. As she looked over the ravine, through out the dips and plateaus of the colorful mesa around her, her expression never changed as she glanced around, unimpressed. She took a few steps close, closing in to the base of diving wall, looking down to the impossible depths and contorting and etched rock, part of her wondering what the appeal had been in the first place.

The driver parted from the cab, slipping her phone and keys into her pocket before shutting the door and taking the few strides it took to get to the wall. In a moment, she was overtaken by the sheer size and depths of such a canyon. She whipped out her mobile once again, swiping to the camera feature before snapping a few well-placed pictures. In an instant, they were sent to her few friends littered throughout her contacts.

Halfway through, her thumb paused, hovering over the send button as her thoughts escaped her, temporarily going elsewhere as a growing worry for the other woman developed.

Looking over, she noticed just how close Amélie was to the ledge. Her fear heightened as she began questioning what the woman was doing, ultimately afraid of what stupid thing she could do. It took only a few strides over to her as Lena followed the other's gaze. "Whatcha looking at?"

Amélie simply stood there, unblinking as her gaze never left the canyon floor where little helicopters whizzed around near the foliage-surrounded ranger station. "The only thing that's here." She said simply.

"And what do you think?" Lena asked, the hints of a smile tugging at her words.

This question was brushed off for the most part as Amélie began walking away. "It's just a hole. What is there to think?"

"How cool is it?" She asked, further prodding, attempting to get any positive words from her passenger.

"Whatever." The woman said simply, slipping back into the taxi's back seat. "When you're done with the hole, we should get going." Without allowing a word from the other part, the door was swiftly shut behind her.

A sigh escaped Lena's lips as she looked exasperated from the cab and back to the stretch of banded and eroded rocks in front of her.

The driver gave herself some time to relax, allowing herself the well-deserved break she needed from simply going through with the agreement. Taking a breath in, she turned around, making the short trek back to the car before situating herself into the front seat once again."

Her gaze raised to the rear-view mirror, catching the sight of the other woman with her head propped up on her hand, view fixed outside the window. "We should be able to make it to Texas tonight." Lena offered, trying to stir any emotion from the passenger.

A simple nod of acknowledgement met Lena's eyes before she twisted the key in the ignition, bringing the cab back to life before continuing.

* * *

 **Author's (Kate) Notes:** Apologies that this took so long. It's almost funny. Life becomes busiest when you least expect it or want it to.

 **P.S. (Alec)** We are sorry for the slow start. Road trips and stories have a few things in common. 1 They start off slow and at takes a while to get in the groove of things. 2 when it finally starts and you're in your groove, it gets good. 3 always hope it has a satisfying ending. The people you rooted for win, the lovers are still together and you all come out of it better. Next chapter is almost done and starts to kicks up. And the chapter after that is rated M, So be aware.


	4. Chapter 4: Veil of Night

**Alec:** I thought we posted this, we've had this next chapters done for a while… sorry.

 **Author's (Kate) Notes:** Please get me out of this car. We are traveling through Wyoming as of right now.

 **Disclaimer:** Overwatch is not ours.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Veil of Night**

The two found themselves at a hotel in Amarillo Texas for the as yet another turning point in their journey. Around 4 in the morning, Lena awoke to the sound of the shower running through the thin walls. Pulling off the thick blankets of the soft hotel bed, she got up and stretched, putting on whatever clean clothing items she had left in her backpack. In a matter of moments, Amélie departed from the bathroom, hair blown dry and sporting a new outfit the driver hadn't seen before. With mutual agreement, the two decided to check out early, beginning their daily trek early.

As Amélie departed from the checkin counter, she scrunched up her nose at the revolting smells that surrounded the area outside the hotel, filling the air with an overwhelming and heavy earthy and manure scent. "How do people live here?" she asked, disgust firm in her voice.

The driver just gave a half shrug. "I guess they get used to it." She opened the trunk with the press of a button, shrugging off the backpack she had tossed over one shoulder before letting it slide in. Once again, both parties found themselves entering the appropriate spots just before taking off on to the road once again.

* * *

Hours came and went as the road in front of them stretched impossibly further. Overtime, scenery had turned to rolling farmlands, flat in its features as hills grew to mountains by sheer comparison. Around them, miles of corn and wheat littered the ground in pristine rows guarded by lines and lines of fences.

The passenger shifted in her seat, attempting to get comfortable in the cramped, eventually just growing more and more annoyed by the inability to do so. Despite having passed the majority of cow-focused areas, the smell was a feature that could not leave her memory, burning a permanent scar in its place that would be ever present in a lifetime. Her normal gaze out of the windows became a lost interest as the landscape became even more monotonous.

Amélie shifted her focus to the inside of the taxi, something that she had studied in detail ever since she had stepped in that fateful night. The posted prices of travel had been long studied time and time again, serving as little entertainment in such a dull and monotonous environment. Given such a feat as driving from LA to New York proved to be long, strenuous; taking far longer than expected. Her mistake was beginning to take a toll as the woman began feeling time pass by slower than it had before. With few things to look at and fewer things to do, the passenger began feeling the weight of her mistakes.

After skimming over the posted signs once again, her gaze drifted forward, landing on the driver in front of her. From between the seat's headrest and back half, an exposed strip of pale skin could be seen. Amélie couldn't help but stare at it as she took in the sight. Just from the bottom of the rest, strands of brown hair twisted down, ending shortly about the base of her head. From there, patterns of freckles splotched across, collecting and pooling in certain areas before stretching across almost untouched expanses. In sheer boredom, part of her traced them, creating connect the dots figmations.

Eventually her eyes drifted down to her hands. With a little less than perfectly manicured thumb, she began picking under her other nails, grooming as best as she could. This was to no avail, however, as exactly how little she had to do became everpresent. A sigh escaped her lips as she adjusted in her seat once again, trying to push down the growing annoyance. "So," she began, breaking through the general silence. "What brought you to America anyway?"

Lena was a bit taken aback by this question as her focus was shifted from the road, part of her wondering where exactly this came from. "It's just what I wanted."

"You wanted to be a taxi driver?" The passenger asked, eyebrow partially arched as her gaze met the brunette's in the rearview mirror.

To say that the comment didn't hurt would be an absolute lie. "What? Well, no. I just thought-"

"Let me guess," the passenger began, a finger poised about her chin in a mock act of thought. "You came to LA hoping to become an actress, didn't you?"

Lena became a bit flustered, stumbling over words. "No, I-"

"And now you know you can't and you're too afraid to go back home and admit it." As the words left the woman's lips, the tone of the situation seemed to darken, matching the escaping and depleting sunlight around them. With each word escaping, a growing sense of sick enjoyment developed from the other's misery.

"That's not it." A defensive tone took over her words as the other continued to pry.

"Then why are you doing this?" Amélie asked, words quickly cutting the other off.

"Why are you doing this!" Lena's voice raised, her hands grabbing the wheel in such a jerky motion that the cab veered sharply to the right as she pulled it off onto the side of the road. Bringing it to a halt, she quickly put the vehicle in park and killed the ignition before fully turning around in her seat. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with you. I get it, something happened, but do you really have to be such a bitch?" Borderline exasperation played throughout her words, giving the passenger a sense of just how long she had been fed up with the other. As she looked over the other woman, she was almost shaking in her seat.

"You wouldn't understand." Amélie stated simply, turning herself around in the seat to further face the window. In doing so, her gaze caught a glimpse of the sky. With how the clouds were rolling in, the presence of the sun proved to lessen and lessen by the minute.

Lena let out a little scoff at that. "Are your problems really that hard?" Sarcasm heavily laced her words as she pulled the door's handle, letting her out onto the road's side. At this rate, air and space was all she needed.

The back door flew, Amélie emerging from the space as she got out, closing the distance between her and the driver. "Get back in," she said, voice tight and exact in her usual commanding way. "I can't waste my time arguing with you."

"Then maybe I won't waste my time driving you everywhere," Lena offered.

"You already wasted everyone's time when you tried acting." Her dark eyes narrowed as she scowled at the driver.

Before Lena could get another word in, an overwhelming and eerie sense of darkness fell over them, bathing the two in an unexpected shadow. Around them, the air grew colder, chilling the atmosphere by a good ten degrees. Almost in unison, the two cast their gazes upwards and to the part in the heavy clouds around them. Illuminating the edges stretched pure white and glowing light, rays projecting outwards in a circular array. Almost as if in agreement, the two stopped and stared as for just the moment, the sun remain fully hidden.

Slowly, harsh yellow rays began breaking past the blockade, exposing the star's true nature once again; the eclipse finally coming to completion. Both Amélie and Lena looked at each other in that moment, eyes meeting in mutual agreement.

The passenger was the first to open her mouth to speak, but the driver was the one to take action as her gaze drifted down, settling her sights on her own feet. "I didn't come here to become an actress. I came here to help support my girlfriend, at the time. She's the one who wanted to act."

Amélie gave the other an understanding, almost sympathetic nod. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

The driver cut her off, not allowing for another word of explanation. "It's fine. She's not worth it anymore." She gave a small, sad smile, more to herself than anyone else. "Now I'm just trying to live for myself. I think that's why I was somewhat okay with this. I think I just wanted to run away just as bad as you did."

Part of Amélie wanted to reach out for Lena, to pull her in and wrap her arms around her. This, of course, was a notion pushed back down as she reserved this action.

Lena let out a slight sigh before defaulting to her normal, smiling face. "We have another three hours to St. Louis. We should get going."

Amélie silently agreed, taking a few steps as she began heading for the backseat.

"Wait," Lena began, halting the passenger in her place, hand almost poised to grab for the handle. "You can sit up front if you want."

Amélie simply nodded.

* * *

 **Author's (Alec) Notes:** As I said as a warning, next chapter is rated M. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Chapter 5 is almost done. Also I have a new slogan for Minnesota; "At least we're not Wyoming." I'm sorry I ever talked talked bad about you, Minnesota, I didn't know.


End file.
